In Your Arms
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Van and Deaq must bring down a dealer in organ trade with the help of Rosie Porter... Van's high school girlfriend as they go undercover as husband and wife. Undercover work old feelings lust a big headache for Deaq.
1. Each Other's First

**Chap.1: Each Other's First**

**I own nothing except for the idea of the case and Rosie and her sister Maya and her relationship with Van**

**Flashback**

They both hated this moment, the day she would leave with her older sister for London. For 17 year-old Van Ray, he was losing the one person who truly loved him. He was attracted to her kindness and her pure of heart. For 16 year-old Rosemary "Rosie" Porter she was losing the only person who truly understood her and loved her for her qualities.

Van first noticed Rosie when she was being taunted by some dumb jocks after she tripped and fell to the ground and they had been dating for two years. They were each other's first loves and first time that Van or Rosie shared the passionate act of making love.

"This isn't fair." Rosie said softly as she cried silently in front of Van.

Van didn't say anything since he was fighting the urge to cry as well.

"Maybe we should just say goodbye now." Rosie suggested

"What's so good about saying goodbye?" Van asked

When Van noticed that a new set of tears were falling down Rosie's face, so he took her in his arms and held her close. He inhaled her soft scent and always loved how she smelled of lilacs and started to cry a little.

"I love you Rosie." Van said softly as he took he lifted her chin so she could look at him.

Rosie looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Van." Rosie answered

He leaned into her face and kissed her softly while he placed his arms around her waist. She kissed him back while she placed her arms around his neck. It both broke their hearts knowing that this was going to be their last kiss.

"Attention all passengers, the first flight to England has now landed, boarding will start with first class." The pa announced

Van and Rosie broke their last kiss and he took her hand as they walked towards the gate. Once there they hugged one last time and when they pulled away Rosie's hand went to his hair and gently brushed away some of the corner.

"I'll never forget you Rosie." Van said

Just as Rosie was about to answer her older sister came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie, it's time to board the plane now." She warned her

"All right I'll be there in a second Maya." Rosie answered

After her sister left to board the plane she kissed Van.

"Goodbye Van." Rosie said then took her ticket out of her purse and walked over to her sister while she cried.

After she boarded Van left the airport, got in his car and started to cry a little.

**End of Flashback**

Van stood in shock as he saw Rosie in the Candy Store talking with Billie.

"Van, Deaq I want to introduce you to the agent who will help us on the Cromwell case... this." Billie started

"Rosie?" Van asked

"Hello Van, it's been a long time." Rosie answered

"How do you too know each other?" Billie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We dated through high school." Van answered

Both Rosie and Van just stared into each other's eyes, remembering many different moments together: laughing, playing, dating, the night they both made love, kissing in the rain, their first kiss while it was snowing.

"Deaq this is Rosemary Porter." Van introduced

"Hey there... now do you prefer Rosemary or Rosie?" Deaq asked

"Nice to meet you Deaq and I prefer Rosie."

"So you dated my man Van back in the day... what was he like then?" Deaq asked

"How about we focus on the case?" Van asked trying to change the subject

"Yes, Jack Cromwell is a dealer on the black market dealing in illegal organ trade." Billie started to explain "Now this is how it's going to work, Van and Rosie you are going to be undercover as a happily married couple interested in buying. Deaq you'll be Van and Rosie's contact who need's the organ any questions?"

Neither Van, Deaq nor Rosie indicated any problems with the plan.

"Great so I'll see you all the morning."

After parting Rosie got in her car and Deaq and Van in Deaq's car.

"Talk to me man... what happened between you and Rosie?" Deaq asked

Van took in a deep breath before explaining the heartache he went through after losing Rosie.

"We dated two years through high school but after her mother died she went to go live with her sister in England since she still a minor." Van explained

"How old were you when this happened?" Deaq asked

"I was 17 and she was 16, we were each other's first everything: love, kiss, relationship... we were even each other's first-" Van started and then looked put the window of the car and Deaq understood what he meant

"Are you going to be okay going undercover work with her as a married couple?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?

"Man I saw the look you both had in each other's eyes and the sexual tension in the air."

"Deaq I promise I'll be fine with this."

"Whatever you say Van."

**Author's Note: This is my first so please be nice in reviews!! **

**Name: Rosemary "Rosie" Porter**

**Age: 27**

**Height: 5'9**

**Body: average chest, thin, in shape**

**Hair: shoulder length black hair**

**Eyes: Caribbean blue**


	2. More Than Life

**Chap.2: More Than Life**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Cheryl: I'm happy to hear that you like the opening of my chapter... I thought it was good.**

**hibouperche: I'll try and post as often as I can but I have like 27 hrs. Of classes but I will do my best. That is so cool another person from Quebec.**

**fan4fastln: Yeah I was surprise to see that there hasn't been anything new since 2006, also happy to hear that you think I'm off to a great start.**

**faster: Thanks!!**

Billie stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed as she watched Deaq interrogate both Van and Rosie on their "marriage" for the past two hours.

"How long have you been married?" Deaq asked Van

"10 years, we were married when I was 17 and she was 16." Van answered

"Rosie, where was your honeymoon?"

"In Barcelona, we stayed in this little B&B." Rosie answered with a soft look in her eye.

Billie walked forward and turned to face both Van and Rosie

"Van... what is Rosie's favourite meal?" Billie asked

"Easy, meat lasagna with cream in the sauce." Van answered

"Good now describe me her favourite drink."

Van turned his head and took a good look at Rosie and looked back at Billie.

"Rosie's favourite drink is tall Long Island Ice tea with ice and wedge of lime instead of lemon like it is usually served." Van answered

"Good answer... Rosie tell me Van's favourite way to relax."

"He doesn't he's always thinking about the job."

"Good... what's his favourite sexual position?" Billie asked

"A little personal there don't you think Billie." Deaq answered

"Missionary because he loves to see the woman feeling so much pleasure and hold her in his arms." Rosie said firmly without blinking.

"Good I think you're both ready I was able to put you both on the VIP list to the up-class party he is hosting tonight. You will both be wearing a tiny camera and listening devices that way both Deaq and I will be able to monitor you... Any questions?" Billie asked

"Were looking for a new heart for Deaq a close friend, willing to pay any price... I don't think so." Van answered

"I assume it's safe to say that you have something for us to wear tonight?" Rosie asked

Billie didn't answer just yet; she went and came back with their outfits.

"Van this is for you and Rosie for you... you should get changed now since the party is an hour and a half." Billie stated

Both Van and Rosie went their separate ways and get changed for the night. After what seemed an eternity Deaq was helping Van with his bowtie and placing the small camera.

"Man, I feel like a stuffy penguin." Van muttered

"Nah, you look more like a scruffy James Bond than a penguin" Deaq started but was stopped when he saw Rosie. "But I can guarantee you will be envied by every guy."

"What do you mean?" Van asked and then was turned by Deaq so he was facing Rosie as she walked gracefully towards him.

Van felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Rosie. Rosie was wearing an emerald green, spaghetti strap dress floor length dress with a black veil with black flower. She also wore a very simple black necklace and her hair was half up and the rest seemed to float off her shoulders.

It looked like Rosie was floating as she walked in her 6 inch black stiletto heels.

"So what do you guys think?" Rosie asked

"Aww baby girl you look absolutely stunning." Deaq answered

"Thanks Deaq... Van what do you think?"

"Breathtaking... absolutely breathtaking. Every woman will be jealous with envy." Van answered

**An Half and A Hour Later**

All eyes were on Van and Rosie as they slowed danced on the dance floor. They both moved and swayed to the slow rhythm of the string quartet, with their hips and body moving in synch with each other.

"You ready to this?" Van whispered into her ear

"Can we just dance a little longer... please Van?" Rosie asked

So they stayed in each other's embrace a little longer. Rosie leaned her head against Van's shoulder while he inhaled her soft scent. He was surprised but happy that the scent he smelled was lilacs same scent she always wore when they dated back in high school.

"Rosie Jack Cromwell, he's here." Van said as he looked around the room

Rosie looked and saw him with his personal assistant.

"Let do this." Rosie answered

Van offered his arm to Rosie and she gladly accepted it trying to make it even more believable that they were together. Once they reached Jack Cromwell his assistant whispered something in his ear and Jack nodded.

"Mr. Cromwell, this is Van Strummer and his wife Rosemary, they were the married couple I was talking about." The assistant said.

"Ah, yes. Welcome Mr. Strummer and not wanting to be too frank but Mrs. Strummer you are absolutely stunning tonight... you are a lucky man." Jack added

Van didn't answer right away; he slipped his arm around Rosie's shoulder and brought her closer to him. He then kissed the side of neck.

"I like to think so. She was the only one through high school who actually cared and stuck by me." Van replied

"How very rare to find now a day's high school sweethearts who are still happily married and in love." Jack said as he led them to a sofa. "My assistant tells me that you wanted to meet but he didn't explain why."

"You see Mr. Cromwell" Rosie started

"Jack."

"Excuse me Mr. Cromwell?"

"Please call me Jack."

"All right then, you see Jack the word is that you have excellent connection with the organ trade." Rosie started to explain

"We have a very close friend who is in desperate need for a new heart there is just one problem." Van finished

"He is at the bottom of the hospital waiting list and he only has 2 months to live. We were hoping that you might help us and we are willing to pay you this amount." Rosie said as she scribbled down a very large sum of money on a piece of paper and pushed towards him.

He checked the sum and his eyes became as wide as saucers.

"I think we could do business together, but tonight we enjoy the evening. Besides I have your number so I will call you. Just by looking at you both I can tell that you both love each other more than life." Jack answered

Van and Rosie looked at each other and both had a soft smile on their face.

"More than life." Van and Rosie answered together.

**Flashback**

« Are you sure? » Van asked softly

« Yes. »

They both made their way to the bed and sat down, they kissed each other and Van leaned forward which caused Rosie to lie down on her back.

« Are you sure? Because I don't want you to force you to do something you're not ready for. » Van asked

« I'm sure. » she answered softly never taking her eyes off of him.

Van kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They both took turn's taking their clothes off and throwing it on the floor. Van broke the kiss and got up from the bed and walked over to his jeans so he could put on the condom he kept in his wallet. When he had it on he went back to the bed and gently placed himself over Rosie.

They continued to kiss and Rosie ran her hands up Van's chest, feeling the warmth of his body under her fingers. With a swift movement he penetrated her and continued. When they both reached their climax they both felt as if they soaring through the stars.

When they got back to reality, Van rolled off of Rosie and they were both trying to catch their breath. Van looked at Rosie and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

« I love you Rosie » Van said softly

« I love you too Van. » Rosie replied

« Are you okay? are you cold? »

« Yes I'm okay and yes I'm cold. »

Van reached for the blanket and pulled it over both of them. Rosie placed herself in Van's arms up against his chest and Fallon fell asleep to the sound of Van's beating heart. He fell asleep soon after.

**End of Flashback**

**Author's Note: Hope you like it!! and the flashback was to Van and Rosie making love the first time.**


	3. Kiss and Sparkle

**Chap.3: Kiss and Sparkle**

**Thanks for the reviews and I am so sorry it took so long to update.**

**miss ray: Happy that you like it.**

**fan4fastln: It's good to be back**

**freak: I will**

**vanilla: I'm glad you love it**

**HellKitten666: I thought so**

After the soirée Van parked his car and took the key out of the ignition. He then walked Rosie to the front door of her old Victorian house. He had a sudden déjà-vu of them on their first in the rain, which made him chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rosie asked as they both sat down on the porch swing.

"It's just us wet after having a great night reminded me of our first date. We went to a movie and when we got back to your house it was raining cats & dogs like it is right now." Van explained

Rosie let out a small laugh.

"I'm surprised you remember our first date."

"Of course I do, you were my first love Rosie. I still remember the taste of your kiss, how soft your skin is. I even remember you snuggling up on my chest with a cat like smile while you were sleeping -" Van started

Rosie was feeling all hot and flustered as she too remembered him, as she looked away. When she looked back at Van surprised Rosie by capturing her lips with a kiss. It wasn't one of those soft and sweet kiss, no this was a kiss that made you feel all hot and left you dizzy. Rosie couldn't think or move as Van kissed her. She put her hands on his muscular chest trying to push him away. That made Van kiss her more passionately as he pulled her closer.

They finally pulled apart to breathe, and Van had a slight smile on his lips as he looked at a flushed Rosie.

"For God sakes Van! We are working on a case and the only thing you can think about is getting "it" out of your pants!" Rosie exclaimed out in anger.

"Rosie-" Van started

"Don't you Rosie me Donovan! Take a cold shower and keep it in your pants!" Rosie finished as she got up, and stood in her doorway.

"I didn't mean to insult you Rosie but having you in my life again has been hard on me. When you left with your sister you left me broken so badly that I never recovered!" Van exclaimed as they went in the house.

"You what about me! I left in January with my sister and when I came back in summer to visit... I find you sucking face with some blonde bimbo!"

"Wait, wait... you came back? Rosie I never knew!"

Rosie who was completely wiped out and tired sank into her sofa and started to cry. Van's heart sank at the sight of her crying, so he sat down on the sofa and brought Rosie into his arms. She loved the feeling of those strong arms holding her as she cried against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rosie, please don't cry." Van said softly as he petted her hair.

She stopped crying and looked into Van's eyes as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Van saw that same soft twinkle in her eyes as he did on their first date. He held her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. Rosie now decided that she would give into temptation and kissed Van back with the burning passion that was reignited inside her.

They made it up to the bedroom without breaking their kiss and stripping off each other's clothes. Rosie felt the edge of the bed against her legs.

"Wait, Van stop." Rosie said in a clear voice

"What is it Rosie?" Van asked as he kissed her neck.

"You have a condom, right?" Rosie asked

"Yeah, hang on a second." Van answered as he went to his wallet and put the condom on.*

He came back to the room to find Rosie waiting for him at the doorframe with a smile on her face. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. In one fluid movement Van moved the blankets aside and placed her gently on the bed.

Rosie felt as if her body was on fire as he left a hot trail of kissed all over her. He kissed her lips with heat, fire& passion that was running through his veins. He didn't stop kissing her even when he penetrated her gently. After what seemed as an eternity they both rised to their climax and crashed down to reality.

Van gently rolled off of Rosie and threw out in the condom in the trash.

"Are you all right? Are you cold?" Van asked

"I'm perfectly fine and yes I am cold." Rosie answered as she snuggled up to Van and rested her head on the meaty part of his chest.

He brought the blanket up and covered them both and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Flashback**

After a perfectly good date with a burger supper and a movie, Van walked Rosie to her door.

"Tonight was fun even though we are soaked to the bone." Van said

"Yeah it was too bad for all this rain and having trouble putting the top up of the car." Rosie answered

Van let out a small laugh and shook his head slightly as he moved a strand of wet hair away from her face. Van started to lean in to kiss Rosie and she leaned in to quick, bumping each other's forehead together.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed as they held their foreheads.

"Sorry." Rosie answered

"Let's try this again... just don't move." Van answered

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was soft and gentle but it also felt like fireworks were going off. She slid her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist.

They pulled away and smiled.

"So I'll see your amazing curvy body in the school tracksuit tomorrow in gym class?" Van asked

"Of course so I get to see you and that hot muscular chest and six-pack?" Rosie answered

Van smirked and kissed Rosie lightly and softly on the lips.

"Good night Rosie."

"Good night Van."

Just before going into her house Rosie kissed Van one last time and held his face with her hand that was mostly covered by her sleeve.

**End of Flashback**

**Author's Note: I am back and so is my Fastlane fic. I am deeply sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
